U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,621, Rose, issued Feb. 7, 1978, discloses the addition of a water-soluble copolymer of a vinyl compound and maleic anhydride to granular detergents containing aluminosilicate builders.
British Pat. No. 2,048,841, Burzlo, published Dec. 17, 1980, discloses the use of polymeric acrylamides to stabilize aqueous suspensions of zeolites. The suspensions are said to be suitable for spray-drying to obtain detergent compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,673, Davies, issued Jan. 20, 1976, describes the use of partial alkali metal salts of homo- or copolymers of unsaturated aliphatic mono- or polycarboxylic acids as builders which provide improved storage properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,605, Diehl, issued Feb. 26, 1974, relates to the use of from 0.1% to 20% of a mixture of salts of cellulose sulfate esters and copolymers of a vinyl compound with maleic anhydride to provide whiteness maintenance benefits to detergent compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,230, Lamberti et al, issued Nov. 25, 1975, discloses detergent compositions containing oligomeric polyacrylates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,022, Vogt et al, issued June 21, 1977, discloses detergent compositions containing copolymers of alphahydroxyacrylic acid and acrylic acid.
British Pat. No. 1,333,915, published Oct. 17, 1973, discloses that polyacrylic acids of molecular weight greater than 1000 and having from 5-55% of its carboxyl groups neutralized as the sodium salt are free-flowing powders useful as detergent builders.
British Pat. No. 1,380,402, Pritchard et al, published Jan. 15, 1975, relates to the addition of low levels of reactive and non-reactive polymers to provide free-flowing granular detergents containing nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,080, Murphy, issued Apr. 5, 1983, discloses the use of film forming polymers in granular detergent compositions to improve the free-flowing characteristics and solubility of the granules. It is disclosed that the film forming polymer may be a polyacrylate which has a molecular weight of from about 3000 to about 100,000.